1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a dual broadband dipole array antenna that is capable of transmitting electromagnetic waves for wireless communication systems at different frequency bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones or the like, use a wireless communication system to connect to internet using a service provider utilizing a general packet radio service (GPRS).
However, different frequency bands are adopted for different wireless communication systems so different antenna corresponding to different wireless communication systems are used to transmit signals under the corresponding frequency bands, which is costly and troublesome for the service providers since antenna have a cost of production as well as requiring erection costs, maintenance costs, land rental and erection approval. By integrating more than one bandwidth into each antenna, these costs are reduced.
However, some conventional broadband antenna capable of transmitting signals under a board frequency bandwidth have been taught, but antenna gains, radiation patterns or signal volume are not suitable for transmitting signals of different wireless communication systems.
The present invention provides a dual broadband dipole array antenna to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional broadband antenna.